


Apparently My Hot Roommate Wants to Seduce Me

by phanipiel (Klaine_Lover)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/phanipiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "Ok, so, I know we're roommates and very close to each other and whatever, but while you were out I was searching my socks under your bed since I thought they may have fallen down during the night from my top bunk bed and I found THREE ENTIRE FILE FOLDERS all named "Plans I should put in act to finally seduce my hot roommate" and I would VERY like to know the meaning of this"</p>
<p>Phil needs to do laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently My Hot Roommate Wants to Seduce Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any problems with the tense, it's because I'm trying to write in past tense rather than present to challenge myself.

‘Where are they? Oh where did I leave them?’ I thought. ‘I need to get my laundry done or I won’t have any clean clothes for this week.’

I knew which socks I was looking for, my Captain America ones, but I couldn’t remember where I left them. I might have left them in my bed. No avail; maybe they fell off in the night. They aren’t on Dan’s bunk so they must have somehow found their way underneath.

‘Aha! Found them,' I thought.

I had to move various items of Dan’s to get to the socks so then I had to replace everything I took out. My eye caught three file folders. At first glance, I didn’t think anything about them but then I noticed the word “roommate” in Dan’s messy scrawl. Then I was taken aback by the writing on the cover. It read “Plans I should put in act to finally seduce my hot roommate.”

“What the fuck?” I exclaimed.

I rarely ever swore but I believe this situation was justified. I opened one of the folders and I started reading.

All of these plans were extremely detailed. One involved us going out dinner, without me knowing it was a date, and then we would go for a moonlit walk through campus. At the top of the paper Dan wrote “too cliché needs to be more creative.”

I spent the rest of the afternoon going through all of Dan’s wooing ideas. I hadn’t realized that he felt like this about me. Yeah we were really close and I knew he loved me but it never crossed my mind that it might have been more. We’ve been best friends and roommates for almost four years now. I had a crush on him when we had met but he had just broken up with his ex-girlfriend and he didn’t want to start a new relationship. However, once he was over her and ready to date again, I was over my infatuation. Or so I thought, because all of these seduction plans kindled old emotions and desires.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn’t hear the door open.

“Yo, what’s up?” Dan asked. Then he saw what I was holding and anger and fear exploded out of him. “What the fuck is that?”

This startled me. “I’m sorry, Dan,” I apologized. “I was looking for my socks to do laundry and I just happened to find these. Please don’t be angry with me.”

Dan took a deep breath. “I’m not mad at you. Seeing you with that just scared me. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” He averted his eyes. “So you said you were going to do laundry?”

“Yeah, I just got distr—Wait, are avoiding the subject?”

“Uh, maybe,” Dan said, not meeting my eyes. “You can ignore it all. Don’t worry about it.”

“How could I? I just spent two hours reading all of these.”

Dan was silent so I spoke again. “Dan. Dan look at me.” I waited until his eyes found mine. I stood up and walked towards him. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I was embarrassed. I didn’t think any of them would work anyways.”

I chuckled. “You didn’t need any of these plans to seduce me. You already did three and a half years ago.”

“Don’t ever say the word ‘seduce’ ever again. It sounds weird when you say it,” he said.

“That’s really what you focus on?” I asked incredulously. “I basically just told you that I’m in love with you.”

“You’re in love with me?”

I nod, grinning. Then he surged forward to try to kiss me. However, he knocked into me instead and we fell to floor with tangled limbs. We laughed at our clumsiness.

Once we sobered up, I lifted my head, closing my eyes. Our lips connect in a soft kiss. Eventually, we needed to breathe.

“I thought you had to do laundry,” Dan said, breaking the silence.

“I’d rather do this,” I pouted.

He untangled himself from me and held out his hand. “Come on, you need to get it done. Besides, we can make out while they’re washing.”

We did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you want to send me any prompts, messages, or pretty much anything else, you can leave a comment below or send me a message/talk to me on tumblr at either danandphilblog or readinglitblog.


End file.
